bluekipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Decarch British Samurai
Background '' British, as the name implies hails from the Island of Britain, specifically from the province of Mercia. He is the second in command of the Blue Guard, answering only to the Emperor, Bluemin, himself. One of the founding members of the Guard, British started life as a simple guardsman, before the guard was an organised unit. During forays into battle, the Emperor realised British's skill, (and lack of Autism and anger management issues) to be of great use to him, and raised him up to the newly created position of Decarch. ''Personality British is an extremely loyal subject of the Emperor and a proficient warrior, perhaps being the best fighter in the entire Guard. He is generally a quiet and unassuming person, but has a sense of humour that would be considered dry and sarcastic by most non British people, but is entirely normal for his kind. Alas, not all is well in British's existence, prone to drinking at times and sinking into depressive states, he often laments his failure in acquiring a mate. Despite his failures as an actual human, he is a proven battle commander and warrior, being able to shape the Blue Guard (Autists that they are) into a comfortable fighting unit, particularly when he takes to the skies in his Spitfire alongside other guardsmen. Activity Between leading the infantry of the Blue Guard, as well as flying overhead in the Aerial division, British leads the Catholic part of the Guard and represents the members from the United Kingdom. Being both a Catholic and British, he often finds that he comes to be at odds with many of the Greek members of the Guard. The First Bulgarian War British fought alongside the Emperor in the Bulgarian war, valiantly defending his comrades against hordes of salty Bulgarians. Alas, when the great Ban hammer of the Greater Demon Zucc crushed the Emperor, he was the last man to leave. Cradling his adoptive Father's destroyed body in his arms, before being dragged back inside the Blue Citadel by the remaining Tyrians. The Regency With the death of the Emperor on the field of battle, the leadership of the Guard fell to the Decarch. He attempted to rally resolve, and most of the guard formed around him, however some of the Greeks felt the time was right to launch a coup and British watched in horror as his loyalists fought off the rebels. However, the Patriarch stepped in and gave his support to British, calming the situation. Soon, the Emperor returned, refreshed and energised, and soon the Decarch returned to the field of battle with his lord, slaughtering any Bulgarians who dared to stand in his way. Even though the Emperor was returned to health, he was left drained, and other responsibilities took him away from the Citadel (Damn exams) so Decarch British once more took up the mantle of Regent. On the 6th June, 2017, British launched a raid, accompanied by his loyalist guardsmen and attacked a holding of youngling Bulgarians, launching their secret weapon, a weaponized Eunuch who may or may not have once been an Anacap. The raid was a great success and many Bulgarian souls were harvested upon this day. Upon returning to the Citadel however, he found that the Komenous usurper had once again tried to launch a coup, British leapt swiftly into action and with the help of his loyalists managed to sweep aside the coup members, despite vicious attacks. At last, once more in the throne room, with his loyalists dead or crippled behind him, British confronted the last few Coup members, as he was about to strike them down, the Emperor himself returned and forced the traitors to their knees. With the coup defeated, the Emperor returned to slumber and British continued harvesting Bulgarians. The 1st Orthodox rebellion and the Latin Supremacy British had known for a while that the Greek members of the group were disgruntled and ironically, quite barbarian like in their behaviour. Tensions rose between Catholics and Orthodox members, soon coming to a head when the Patriarch at the time, Michael I, led an open attack on the Latin quarter of the Blue City. British and his ally, John Fox, jumped into action and defeated the Orthodox attack, slaughtering Michael's minions in the streets. The pavements ran red with blood, as the gore-soaked Latins made their way towards the Blue Citadel in pursuit of the treacherous Patriarch. They found the Patriarch attempting to plead with the Emperor, who had seen the entire event unfold from his balcony. He laughed, pushing aside Michael's protests. Enraged, the Patriarch let loose a flurry of insults against the Emperor, and so he ordered British to cast Michael out of the city, which British did with great glee. With the expulsion of Michael, the Orthodox influence in the city began to diminish, the Papal Standard flew above the citadel, and the Empire converted officially to Catholicism. With John being raised to the rank of Latin Patriarch, this obviously irritated the Greek members and they rose up in rebellion, attempting to restore Orthodoxy once more. This chronicle will not go into detail of the rebellion, but needless to say the Latins won the final battle, however Bluemin can up with a compromise, Orthodox and Catholic would live in co-existence, neither faith above the other. The Latins were perfectly happy with this arrangement, however the Greeks still grumbled. The slaughter of 35,000 peasant rebels Upon the 14th of August, the Decarch mysteriously vanished from court. The Blue court only realised he had vanished upon the lack of the usual yells of Banzai and God Save the Queen during the morning sparring between the Decarch and his Tyrians. The Decarch had decided to go on a journey of self discovery, as he had been delving too deeply into primary sources relating to the Crusades -again-. Inspired by the tales of 12th century heroism and combat, from the totally not biased sources, he travelled light, wearing only his armour, and carrying his favoured weapons. Along the way, he came across a burning figure on a stake, pinned to the figure was a notice saying "All Conservatives deserve this fate". Enraged by this, the normally quite tolerant Decarch decided that this was an affront and vowed to hunt down those who were responsible. Following the trail, British came across a large sprawling horde of vile beings, horrid shouts and noises emanated from the camp, as it was the middle of the day, he decided to wait until night fall to make his attack. Finding a decent tree, he utilised his feline agility to climb it and rest. He was awoke a few hours later by a tapping of a Crosier on the tree, he looked down to find his fellow Brit and Catholic, the Patriarch John I in all his glorious weebness. John and British also shared similar political views, both agreeing that action must be taken. John undertook a complex ritual, to summon the power of the greater deamon Zucc, who, as it turns out, was also disgusted by the lack of any form of common decency in the camp and thus, imbued British and John with the unholy power needed to purge the filth from the world. As night fell, and the lefties all lay around in various forms of slumber, the Patriarch and Decarch struck. What followed is a tale that would be told around a table, with a strong drink in hand, by veteran members of the Blue Guard to newcomers. Side by Side the Patriarch and Decarch cut a path through the camp, Katana and Crosier glowing with the power granted to them by Zucc. Martial prowess was more the Decarch's area, so his Katana soon became soaked in the blood of the lefties, a bloody swathe left in his path. John cast another ritual, opening a rift in the material realm and the lefties soon started to be torn from this world and dragged into the nether realm which was the abode of Zucc. With British finishing off the survivors, the cries of outrage filled the air as the lefties were slaughtered where they stood, not just the men, but the women and children too. With the camp eliminated, the corpses of those slain by British left to rot, and the souls of those sucked into the hellish other realm destroyed forever, the Emperor himself was stirred, having felt the mass slaughter all the way in the Blue Palace, he left his bed, still baked from a night of strong smoking, and travelled to the site of the righteous slaughter. There he observed the site, a small smirk on his face. He turned to his right hand and said "Lad, you're the Hero of the Imperium, you deserve a triumph!" and so it was. Later historians attempted to downplay the exact number of the mass slaughter, but the original count was that of 35,000. Category:People Category:Loyalists Category:Latins